In the Footsteps of a Ghost
by CyanWonder
Summary: There is an unkown boy in Moaning Myrtle's vicinity. Why is he there? Who is he? What does he want from her?
1. Meeting Myrtle

(I did not write Harry Potter nor own it. This is just a story I made up about the Ghosts of harry potter. Enjoy ;) And please come back for the following chapters, I will be working on this story daily.)  
  
In the Footsteps of a Ghost.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I'm ducking beneath one of the toilets in the girls vicinity. I have never been here in my life and am wondering why anyone would live in such a place. I'm waiting patiently, of course, yet my stomach feels like its going to flip any second now. I'm waiting for her to come in, she should any minute now..  
  
Then I hear it, the screeching and weeping of a young girl, a sad girl.. a dead girl. I rise from my hiding place and face her.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
I say softly as I look at her pale face.  
  
"What?! What are you doing he-- Who are you? You're.. Good lord, you're a boy!"  
  
I smile and nod.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be here at all! This is a girls washroom! Get out or I'll start screaming!"  
  
She threatens me as I continue to smile.  
  
"You wouldn't do such a thing.. you would never send off company. I am company."  
  
I say sweetly as I continue to gaze into her pale eyes.  
  
"No, I most certainly do not want you here, leave now."  
  
My smile fades as she says those words. But surely I don't give up.. not after all I've done to be here.  
  
"I won't leave, people don't care if I am here Myrtle, no one cares. You are a ghost Myrtle, a ghost lost in the darkness of it all."  
  
Her expression saddens as she hears theses words.  
  
"Don't worry, I am a ghost as well mind you."  
  
She looks at me curiously. She then approaches me.  
  
"How do you know my name? How do you know who I am, that I live here.. in this abandoned vicinity.."  
  
I look at her closely.  
  
"I know a lot. I know that you are lonely."  
  
Her expression saddens yet again and she glares at the floor. She does not speak, so I glide and float beside her.  
  
"I am Xander, a wandering ghost."  
  
She looks at me quite puzzled.  
  
"Wandering? How could you be wandering?"  
  
I look at my see-through feet.  
  
"I just am, it is of no importance, I am nothingness."  
  
We look at each other then stare out the window at the cold environment surrounding us. 


	2. Gloomy Myrtle

Chapter 2  
  
Myrtle got used to the fact that I needed someplace to stay. I was only at Hogwarts temporarily and most certainly did not want to be seen by anyone. Myrtle let me stay in the stall beside hers, however her attitude did not change toward me. She was still cold and uncertain of the fact that a dead boy somehow appeared in her vicinity. I tried talking to her a few times, but I could not reveal much about my self, at least not yet.  
  
It was a foggy morning and I decided to get up extra early. I hadn't met any students seeing as I chose to travel inside the castle walls. Myrtle was still in her toilet when I got up. I wanted to get to know the school a bit better so I tried to go down to the great hall. It was empty, just as I thought. I examined the Halloween decoration, I didn't even know that October had arrived. I felt quite lonely so I floated back up to the vicinity. There was Myrtle, sitting on her toilet seat. I approached her with my usual smile.  
  
"Morning Myrtle."  
  
She looked at me.  
  
"Hullo. Aren't you the early bird.."  
  
She said gloomily. I grinned a little and answered.  
  
"Sometimes. Err, did you ever meet any of the students here?"  
  
She shot me a startling look and mumbled a few words.. "None of your business.."  
  
I smiled again.  
  
"Why so cold all the time?"  
  
She looked at her feet.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me be? What more do you want? I gave you a place to stay now just wander off as you always do and just leave.. me.. be."  
  
As her words spilled out, I sighed. I can't say I was expecting this from her. I looked at her and my smile suddenly came back.  
  
"Why so insecure all the time? Do you get teased Myrtle? Aww.."  
  
She glared at me.  
  
"That isn't funny, idiot. By the way, I told you to mind your business, and while you're at it, stop smiling sheepishly as you always do, Xander."  
  
And that was it, she slammed the stall door and began to weep.  
  
(Watch for Chapter 3. Should be coming soon.) 


End file.
